The New Hunter
by ricojohn
Summary: The Hunters of Artemus were an all girl's hunt. Then they laid whiteness to a boy demonstrate unbelievable skill in the woods one day. How will they adapt to the new member? How will he affect the future?
1. Chapter 1

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hay! So I don't know how long this story will be. It may be one chapter but it may be thirty. I haven't Decided.

Chapter one: The Hunters' new recruit

POV: Thalia

The Hunters of Artemus were in a forest in Washington when they hers a noise. They followed the sound to a clearing. A few miles to the west was a cliff faced mountain rising behind a see of tall pine trees. To the east was nothing but tall pine trees for miles. The same was true for the north and south. There shouldn't have been a mortal for miles. The noise was not a mortal however. It was three cyclopses gathered around a camp fire. Artemus was in the lead with her lieutenant Thalia Grace at her side.

The band of about thirty hunters fanned out around the clearing without making a sound. Artemus was about to give the signal for her hunters to let their arrows fly when one of the cyclops's head's exploded in a bloody mess that caused the rest of the body to instantly dissolve into golden monster dust. A second after this happened there was a faint echo of a rumbling found to the west.

It sounded like thunder but Thalia knew better than to think that, being the daughter of Zeus. The bright blue sky seamed to darken as the birds stopped chirping. The two remaining cyclopses looked to the north and frowned, clearly trying to process what just happened to their friend.

Then the second cyclops's head exploded and the body disintegrated. Again the echo of the rumbling sound came a second later. The last cyclops seamed to realize what was happening and ran for the eastern end of the clearing, desperate to get to the tree line. Before he could make it though his chest burst open and he disintegrated to dust. The echoing rumble ensued the cyclops's death.

"What was that?" Thalia asked in surprise.

"I am not shore." Artemus answered. "But I intend to find out. You will wait here with the other hunters. I will return shortly."

Thalia wanted to protest. She knew better however. Artemus may look twelve but she was actually the Goddess of the moon, Archery and the hunt. Thalia watched as Artemus teleported away.

POV: Jack

Jack lay on his stomach. He was very conferrable where he was. He was laying on a large flat stone with a beautiful view of the country side. Miles of forest lay spread out before him. His right cheek lay resting on the stock of his hunting rifle with a wide smile on his face. He pulled his cheek off the rifle and pulled his right hand off the handle of the rife and brought it up to the bolt. The slammed the bolt up to un loch the chamber. Then he pulled it back to jettison the spent bullet casing where it fell next to the other two ones on the rock beside him. He then slammed the bolt forwards to lock the next bullet into place in the chamber. Finally he pulled the bolt back down to lock the chamber closed so he could shoot again.

He than picked up a pice of chalk and made three more tally marks on the right side of his rifle. The total of marks added up to twenty two. He was still marveling over the way the confused look on the cyclops's face exploded when he shot it. Just then he herd a noise to his left. He spun around and raised his rifle to shoot the monster but froze. The thing in front of him was not a monster but a twelve year old girl.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded as he stood to face the girl and brandished hid rifle.

The girl was so young looking with here brown hair. Her outfit said otherwise though. She wore silver camouflage and carried a bow and quiver full of silver arrows. The girl glared at him like his mere presence was annoying.

"I am Artemus." She declared. "Goddess of the moon and..." She was cut off by the boy.

"Fuck off." He said in a nonchalant tone as he hooked his right arm through a shoulder strap on his rifle and turned to walk away. The Goddess appeared to become enraged at that.

Well good. Jack thought. He was sick of the gods. His own father had left him for dead. Now he just traveled the nation and hunted for monsters. He grimaced as he remembered his mother's face as she lay dyeing in front of him.

As Jack was lost in thought he didn't realize that the goddess that he had turned his back on was drawing an arrow. She notched it an fired it between his legs as a warning shot. She wanted him to stop walking away and to face her.

"Do you know who I am?!" She bellowed to the boy who had stopped but hadn't turned around to face her. "I am a god! I am one of THE most dangerus things on this planet! Do not turn your back on me! And don't you dare tell me to 'Fuck off.'!"

Jack turned to her at these last words and gave her a cocky smile.

"Well, your only half right there." He said cooly. "You are Artemus and you are a god." He said. "But you are not one of the most dangerous things on this planet." He continued. "The most dangerous thing on this planet is one pissed off, fifteen year old demi god and his rifle." He said. "And you just antagonized one."

He turned to leave as if this would settle everything. Artemus however raised her bow and shot another arrow. This one was aimed at the boy's head. It should have killed him but he heard it coming and dogged it. He spun around and dropped to one knee as he raised his rife into a firing position. He looked down the scope with his right eye to make shore he was lined up with the chest of his target. His left eye was open to make shore she wasn't doing anything that would kill him in the next point five seconds.

She was reaching over her shoulder to draw another arrow. She never got the chance. Jack pulled the trigger of his rifle and for the fourth time that day felt his favorite fealing on earth.

Time slowed down. He felt as the trigger released the firing pin. He felt the firing pin make contact with the bullet in the chamber. Felt the explosion of the gunpowder and the recoil as the bullet was propelled forward. He felt the celestial steal bullet flew down the length of this rifle. Saw it as it flew through the air and made contact with it's mark. He knew the bullet would have little to no effect on the goddess but he didn't care. She had tried to kill him. He quickly went through the steps of readying the next round in the rifle's chamber. He had done this so many times it took less than a millisecond.

The goddess stared in shock.

"Who are you?" She asked at last.

"Just call me Jack." Jack answered. The goddess frowned.

"You were the one that killed those cyclopses?" Artemus asked.

Jack nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Well I do believe we have gotten off on the wrong foot." Artemus said. "I would like to invite you back to my camp sight for a meal I that's all right."

Jack frowned in confusion.

"Why?" He asked.

Artemus shook her head.

"Those cyclopses were pretty tough looking and to be honest with you I am fairly confident that I would have lost a hunter trying to take them down." She said. "So I am only expressing thanks to you for helping me jack."

Jack considered this for a moment and than nodded his acceptance and lowered his rifle.

"Good." The goddess said. "My base camp is a few miles from here."

Then without warning she teleported them both back to where the hunters were waiting. When they arrived Jack looked around to make shore the goddess wasn't trying to trick him or anything. What he saw shocked him. There was thirty girls in silver camouflage with bows and arrows all around him.

"Who is this male?" One girl asked like his existence was some form of curse.

"This is Jack." Artemus answered. "And he is the one that assisted us in our hunt today. The least we can do is offer him some food."

Jack resisted the urge to point out that he was actually the one that tracked down and killed all the cyclopses and that the hunters didn't actually do anything. He figured free food was free food.

"Jack, huh?" a girl with smooth brown hair and storm gray eyes said. She looked to be about his age. He hadn't noticed her yet but she was really pretty.

He nodded in response to her question.

"I'm Jessica." She said.

"And Im Thalia." Said another girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. "Thanks for the help."

Jack nodded again.

"Any time." He said with a shrug.

"If you don't mind me asking." Jessica asked. "How did you kill the cyclopses anyway?"

"I just used Angy here." Jack smiled patting the side of his rifle.

"Angy?" One girl asked. "You named the gun?"

"Of course." Jack answered. "You take care of your weapons and when the time comes they'll take care of you."

"But how?" Jessica asked. "Mortal weapons can't hurt monsters."

"Celestial steal bullets." He said.

"Don't you mean bronze?" Thalia asked in confusion.

Jack shook his head.

"Steal." He said. "I make it my self."

The hunters seamed to perk up at this so he continued.

"All you need to do is melt down some steal than mix in a little melted celestial bronze and them let it cool. The enchantment of the bronze then mixes with the steel and whala a cheep and more versatile weapon. Effective to hunt monsters or deer."

The hunters seamed impressed with this.

"Where do you get the celestial bronze?" Jessica asked.

"Oh thats easy." Jack answered. "That stuff is every where if you know how to look for it."

And so they went back to the camp sight and ate some deer meat and blue berries that the hunters provided as Jack showed them how to make celestial steel over the camp fire. They spent the next few hours talking and laughing. Eventually Artemus stood up and announced that it was time for her to retire for the night and she suggested her hunters do the same.

"Well, I better get going than." Jack said as he stood up off the log he was sitting on. The sun had set hours ago and the only light came from the camp fire. "Thanks for the food."

He was about to leave until Artemus spoke.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Jack frowned at the question.

Why would she care? he wondered. He had just tried to kill her and she him, not more than a few hours ago.

"I think the hunters have rather taken to you." Artemus continued. "And so have I. Maybe it is time we expand our hunting party a little, don't you say girls?"

There was a small cheer from the hunters and it dawned on jack that Artemus had invited him to join the Hunters of Artemus.

"Why?" He asked. "Why would you want me?"

"You have a boldness that I have not seen in a while." Artemus declared. "And I can sense your good intention behind your mask of...What do they call it?" She was addressing Thalia now.

"Asshole nature." Thalia suggested.

Artemus nodded.

"Yes that's it." She said. "Though I wouldn't say it that strongly."

"I think you're fun." Jessica said.

There were nods of agreement from the other hunters.

They want me? Jack thought.

After carefully thinking it over he finally nodded.

"Ok." He said. "Sounds like it could be interesting."

The hunters took this as a yes and cheered. Artemus smiled and tossed him a silver backpack.

"Inside is everything you will need." She said. "And there is a bow and quiver for you by that tree over there." She said pointing to her left.

Jack studied the bow without moving towards it.

"No." He said. "If I join you, Im keeping my rifle."

His face was set in a determined way.

"Of course you are allowed to use your rifle if you want." Artemus said. "But the bow could still be your back up weapon."

"I still use my spear and shield." Thalia said. "But I also cary the bow."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"Ok." He said as he picked up the bow an quiver.

"Jack. You are now a Hunter of Artemus. You will have partial immortality from this day forward." Artemus spoke. "Welcome to the hunt."

Artemus showed him how to unfurl the magic tent and then bid him a good night. He climbed into his new quarters and sat down on the floor and opened the back pack. Inside was a silver camo T-shirt and black camo cargo pants. There was also a silver hunting knife with a black leather grip. His favorite was the silver camo jacket with the nice sheep wool lining on the inside.

Once he went through everything he spread out his sleeping bag and went to sleep. It was one weird day.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading. Post a review or PM me and I will update. One review gets you one chapter. Same with PMs. If two of you review than thats two chapters. so on and so forth. Any kind of review is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: Day one of Infinity

Thaks for reading and PLEASE post your Well I'm gona follow a promise I made to update all my stories at least once for evrey time I update the others twice so here is The Forgotten. Ch 2.

Chapter 2: Dead in war.

POV: Annabeth

As the camp celebrated it's victory I couldn't help but think of all we had done. We would be toast for shore if not for Dead Unit. The fact was they had been helping us for so long that I kind of expected them to show up. They owed us no loyalties though. They volunteered to fight our battles because they wanted to keep demi gods safe. They hate the gods. They feel the same way Luke did about them. They have a saying though. It goes "When demi gods are a live they are chased by a shit storm of bad. In order to stay alive there should be enuf bad in their lives to get them eternal damnation. We take their place. We sick our hands into the shit so they don't have to. And when we go, well we'll keep fighting a good fight for those who need it. We'll hold hell at the rallying point and do our best to keep the demi gods safe. It doesn't matter if we go because we were dead the minute we singed up with this unit." And they did protect us. At the battle for Manhattan five squads showed up armed to the teeth with rifles and machine guns. They had black hawks circling the city and evacuating the wounded. It didn't matter we were fighting for the gods to them. They knew if Kronos took over, demi gods every where would die a horrible death. So they fought up to their knees in monster dust and turned demi god blood. They also helped us in the battle for New Rome. I had talked to Patton who said he was in the back of a military plane. There were three of these large planes in the formation. The ramp at the back lowered and he stood up along with the other twenty kids in his plane. There was some turbulence but the kids remained standing until the ominous red glow in the cabin turned green. That was their cue. They cragged out the back of the plane without a second thought. They were free falling at about one thousand feet up. Patton knew his men knew what to do so he didn't even bother checking on them and the other four squads that were in his plane also knew their stuff. All in all the three planes dropped sixty kids. Patton said that was twelve squads worth of kids dropping through the sky. Patton straitened out with his head pointing down so he would fall faster. The Romans were being pushed back and needed help. At about one hundred feet to impact Patton flipped around and pulled a cord to release the parachute. It barely slowed him enuf to run off the momentum. But he charged forward while pulling the cord that would jettison the parachute from his back. As he charged he raised his assault rifle and started to shoot as Sargent Arrow landed next to him. Patton was the Sargent of 1st baton's Delta squadron and Arrow was the Sargent of 1st battalion's Bravo squadron. Arrow looked very different from Patton. For starters Patton was blond and Arrow had black hair. Patton had a normal skin tone but Arrow had a deep tan, and finally Arrow was a girl. Her I density was covered by the standard enchanted sunglasses but it was still obvious she was a girl. The two of them led the charge and wound up being the grand heroes of the day. Every time I saw the two of them together I could see something there. I never asked them if they were going out because Dead Unit was really secretive about their personal lives. I only ever knew them by their code names and never saw them off the battle field. Until the aftermath of the Giant war that is. They joined us for some R and R at camp. They were going to leave but I stopped Patton and made him stay for a while.

Once we were all relaxing at camp for a few days I dad a conversation with Patten that really made regret most of my life. We were talking about our experiences when I told him how I met Percy.

(A SIDE NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: This next part is pulled directly from the story and or inference of what was said in the main story line.)

"I had been praying to the gods that the child of the great prophecy would arrive so I could go on a quest." I began. "Chiron had showed me the prophecy a few years earlier. I still wanted that kid to come to camp so I could prove my self on a quest."

"But the prophesy said that the kid would save or destroy Olympus?" He began. "Not to mention the hole cursed blade reaping the sole thing."

I paused at that. "I know." I said. "I was young. I never considered what the kid's arrival would mean. Then when Percy he was knockout by the Minotaur. When grover told me what had happened to this kid. I didn't care. The poor kid had jest lost his mother and I still wished he was the kid from the prophecy. I played nice with him so I could go on a quest. Only, over time I began to like him. I couldn't bring my self to tell him he was doomed to die in a fight that was rapidly approaching." Patton stared at me.

"He was your friend." He said coldly. "And you used him."

I jest stared at the floor. Patton gave off such a sense of trusting and friendliness that I felt the urge to tell him every thing. And I had revealed my self as an ugly monster.

"But your not the one that put the gun to his head." He continued. I stared up at him in surprise. "The prophecy was set from the start. Nothing you did changed that."

"But I could have warned him." I protested.

"For what?" Patton asked. "We all go some time. And he made it through anyway so what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?" I repeated. "How about the fact that Percy asked me to go to the college in New Rome with him. He has done nothing but help and love me and all I've ever done for him is put him in danger."

"I don't believe that for a second." Patton said. putting his hand on my shoulder. "You've done plenty for him."

"You're right." I said in a low voice. "I've lied to him, called him a cowered when he finally found out the truth and only wanted to know what the plan was, and dragged him down to Tartarus with me." I paused and shook my head. "I've put him through too much."

Patton shook his head. "I don't think he would agree with you." He said. "And the way I herd it he jumped into Tartarus to be with you." He gave me a half smile. "That doesn't sound like you dragged him down to me.

I shook my head at the ground. Percy meant every thing to me. I couldn't imagine my life without him but all I could remember doing for him was lying to him and bringing him pain. Later that day I found percy by his cabin. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey!" He said as he waved me over. I sat next to him in-front of his cabin. He pulled me into a on armed hug. "We finally made it." He said. "No prophesies. No wars. Jest us." He nodded as he spoke. Like he was agreeing with his own words as though they had come from some one els. "We're free Annabeth." He said. "We're finally free." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sun. We sat in silence for what felt like forever when I realized something. We had actually survived and we were together. Maybe Patton was right. Maybe this was how things were ment to be and the past was jest the past.

A MESAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading but if you want an update sooner that wright a short review or PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Advantage of a Little Distance

POV: Jack

Jack did like the rest of the day though. He and Jessica ate breakfast before Artemis ordered her to "Teach him how to be a hunter". He found this silly as he was already proficient in hunting but it was an excuse to hang out with the pretty girl so he didn't protest.

After about a hour of tracking 101, which he already knew how to do, the climbed into a tree for guard duty. They were to sit there and kill any monsters that approached the camp.

After a while of sitting and talking about various things Jack's hair on his neck stood up.

Show time. He thought as he scanned the environment.

He found what he was looking for. A large hell hound with a boy ridding on it. It was making a bee line for the camp.

He raised his rifle and took aim. He quickly accounted for distance and wind as he adjusted the scope. Then he noticed the T-shirt the boy was wearing. It read Camp Half-Blood.

"I've got a tango ridding on a hell hound." He told Jessica. "Should I take the shot?"

"Ridding ON a hell hound?" She asked.

He nodded in response without pulling his eye away from the scope.

"One male, looks to bee about sixteen or seventeen." He said. "He has dark hair and is in an orange T-shirt."

"Don't shoot!" She cried out suddenly.

Her left hand flew out to lower the barrel of his rifle.

He raised a confused eyebrow at her.

"The orange shirt." She explained. "They usually mean it is a camper from Camp Half-Blood." She shook her head. "While boys aren't allowed in our camp the kids from Camp Half-Blood are our allies."

Jack laughed.

"I hate to break it to you but I was in the camp and I am, in-fact, a boy." Jack said with a sarcastic smile.

Jessica laughed at that.

"No!" She exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. "Are you sure?"

Jack laughed and shook his head. He than aimed down his scope again to line up with the target.

"So I shouldn't take the shot?" He asked.

"No." She replied. "But we will need to stop him before he gets to the camp."

Jack nodded. When the boy was about twenty five feet away he jumped down from the tree and rolled off the momentum when he hit the ground. He came out of the roll into a kneeling firing stance and took aim at the fast moving target. When the boy and his hell hound did not stop he fired one shot at the ground in front of the dog. The familiar feeling of his rifle firing put a grin on his face that he knew must have looked insane to the boy. He then quickly de-chambered the spent casing and locked a new one into place as the dog skidded to a stop with the boy on it's back.

"What the Hades!" The boy shouted in shock.

"Don't move or the next one goes right through your skull!" Jack screamed.

The boy eyed me wearily before slipping his hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"I said don't move!" Jack screamed.

The boy slowly pulled a ball point pen out of his pocket. His thumb rested on the cap the way a gunslinger's hand hovers over the gun holster.

"You wana fucking die or something?!" Jack hollered.

The boy was eyeing Jack from where he sat on the dog.

"Where did you get those cloths?" The boy asked in a calm tone.

Jack thought he saw an underlying anger in the boy's face.

"Why?" Jack asked, still aiming his rifle at the boy.

"I'm friends with a Hunter of Artemis so don't even bother lying." The boy growled. "I know their outfit when I see it." The anger in the boy's face was borderline rage. "Where are they?" He demanded.

"They're safe." Jack assured him while still aiming his rifle at the boy.

The boy seamed to grow mor agitated by the reassurance.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Demanded the boy.

"Im not saying anymore until I get your name and reason for coming here." Jack said hotly as he aimed his rifle with his right eye and kept an eye on the boy with his left, the same way he had watched Artemis when she surprised him on the mountain.

"And Im not telling you anything until I can see one of the hunters!" Growled the boy.

"Well, then." Jack began with a sarcastic tone. "It's a good thing your looking at one then."

The boy looked confused at first before he looked angry again and flicked the pen cap off. Jack was about to pull the trigger and drop the boy when the he froze in shock as the pen turned into a celestial bronze sword. Jack's grip on his rifle tightened.

"Drop the sword or I'll drop you!" Jack said tensing.

He hated dealing with demi gods. Monsters were but demi gods were erratic and crazy.

The boy just glared at him without making any move to drop the sword.

Well fine. Jack thought. Have it your way.

He was about to pull the trigger when he herd a sound above him.

"Wait!" Jessica screamed as she jumped down.

Jack herd a thump as she landed in back of him.

"He's a friend." She said. "Lower your weapon, Jack."

Jack did as he was told.

"Nice to see you Percy." She said. "What brings you all the way out here?"

The boy on the dog relaxed a little as Jack lowered his rifle but he was still glareing at Jack.

"Camp sent me to retrieve the hunt." Percy said. "It's time for the annual capture the flag game and we thought something was wrong because you were supposed to arrive last night."

Jessica laughed.

"Yeah well." She said. "We got a little side tracked."

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I know it's shorter than normal but I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
